1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to a method and apparatus for supplying parts to be automatically assembled on a chassis by an automatic assembling machine, and more particularly, to a carrier member with pallets for receiving the parts and the chassis for assembly and a method of using the same.
2. Description of the Prior Art
An automatic assembling machine conventionally assembles parts onto a chassis supported by a carrier. Generally, one unit supplies the parts and another unit, distinct from the parts supplier, supplies the chassis to a carrier. The automatic assembling machine sequentially picks up the parts from the parts supplier and assembles them on the chassis transported by the carrier.
However, a complex apparatus is required to assemble many kinds of parts on a chassis with a single automatic assembling machine since each of the different parts requires a respective parts supplying unit and assembly jig. Furthermore, conventional automatic assembling machines are generally constructed to assemble only one type of equipment, that is, only one arrangement of parts on a particular chassis. Accordingly, such automatic assembling machines are special purpose machines which require significant, costly changes when the equipment to be assembled is modified.